Redemption
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Estranhas garotas vindas do futuro surgem no Santuário, que tipo de confusão elas trazem? Só lendo para saber...Presente de Natal para DarkOokami, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Margarida e Maia Sorovar.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..**_

_**E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua...**_

_**oOo**_

_Algum lugar num futuro..._

Uma explosão faz as paredes de aço tremerem, a luz vermelha do alarme é acionado, a porta é arrombada por um chute, uma garota alta de cabelos negros, lisos e curtos entra na frente, vestindo um short cargo preto e uma jaqueta curta da mesma cor com as mangas dobradas e barriga à mostra, coturnos e óculos escuros, tinha uma bazooka nas mãos e uma katana nas costas. Após verificar que o local estava vazio, ela faz sinal com a cabeça e um grupo entra. Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e lisos presos em um rabo baixo, vestia um sobretudo vermelho com muitas fivelas, a gola era alta e tampava parte do rosto, tinha duas katanas nas mãos. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, sobretudo negro com fivelas, nas mãos uma espada que brilhava azul. Uma garota da mesma altura da outra, de cabelos curtos rebeldes e cinzas, vestia um short cargo e uma jaqueta sem mangas na cor verde-musgo, coturnos e luvas negras. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos, longos com cachos grandes nas pontas, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, vestia um short cargo e uma jaqueta curta com as mangas dobradas vinho escuro e coturnos, nas mãos leques de ferro.A última era baixinha de longos cabelos lisos e loiros, vestia uma saia de pregas e jaqueta que lembra a camisa do uniforme da marinha na cor branca, nas mãos um tipo de pistola e uma pasta fina e preta, todos estavam com óculos escuros.

A sala era escura, iluminada apenas pela luz azulada dos computadores, tubos espalhados pela sala e pela luz vermelha do alarme.

- Não temos muito tempo, logo estarão aqui!- Diz a de cabelos cinzas.

- Aqui! Achei ela!- Diz a de cabelos negros um pouco mais à frente.

Havia muitas bolhas parecendo conter um líquido azul, dentro deles pessoas nuas com fios presos aos corpos, muitos tinhas partes do corpo metálicos ou espadas no lugar das mãos, em meio à eles uma garota de cabelos castanhos e longos, estava encolhida, um computador marcava 25 completo.

- Droga! Ela está infectada!- Diz a loira abrindo a pasta que na verdade era um laptop.

Ela conecta um fio ao computador e digita alguns códigos, o líquido azul começa a ficar verde, passos metálicos são ouvidos pelo corredor, 15 desfeito, ainda faltava 10...

- Droga! Não vai dar tempo!!!!- Dizia o loiro.

- Me dêem mais um minuto...- Diz a loira.

- Estão aqui!!!- Um grito é ouvido.

- Não vai dar tempo!- O moreno corta a bolha com a katana faltando 2 para ser concluído.

A bolha se desfaz e o líquido se espalha, o moreno pega a garota antes que caísse no chão, a cobrindo com seu sobretudo.

- Leve-a!- Diz entregando para a morena.

- Mas...- A morena pega a garota.

- Vamos segurar eles! Vão para um lugar seguro!- O loiro faz um movimento circular com a espada, um círculo de luz surge no ar e após o rapaz balbuciar umas palavras, números romanos marcam alguma data do passado e um portal se abre.

- Vão logo!- O loiro empurra as garotas para dentro.

- Estão loucos!- Grita a ruiva.

- Não se preocupem...- O loiro sorri.

A sala é invadida por muitos soldados.

- Vai!- O moreno empurra a morena.

- Sion!- A morena grita, o rapaz moreno joga uma das katanas.

Balbuciando outras palavras o loiro fecha o portal, a última coisa que as garotas vêem são os soldados pulando em cima dos dois rapazes que lutavam.

_Tempos atuais, Grécia, praia perto do Santuário de Athena..._

Os Cavaleiros acordam sentindo um cosmo forte e diferente, vestindo suas armaduras, os 12 Dourados vão para a praia, enquanto isso...

- Mas que merxxx, mato o Evan se ele sobreviver!!!!- A garota de cabelos cinzas limpava os joelhos sujos de areia.

- Que lugar é esse... O que é isso?- Diz a ruiva olhando as ondas se aproximarem de seus pés.

- Água...- Diz a loira.

- Onde estamos?- Pergunta a morena.

- Não sei, em algum lugar no passado...- A loira observa em volta.

- Mas o que... Isso dói!!!- A de cabelos cinzas põe a mão no peito, sentindo uma dor forte nos pulmões, as outras começam a sentir a mesma coisa.

- Ar puro... Nunca respiramos isso, acho que irá levar um tempo para acostumarmos...- Diz a loira.

- Quem são vocês?- Saga que chega na frente vê as garotas ajoelhadas.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!- A ruiva olha para os Dourados e começa a gargalhar.

- O que é tão engraçado?- Máscara da Morte olhava feio para a garota.

- Não sei...Mhuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!!!- A garota não se agüentava de rir e não sabia o motivo.

- HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua!!!! Mas o que é isso? Não vejo nada de engraçado, mas estou com uma vontade de HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...- A morena começa a rir também, sendo acompanhada pela de cabelos cinzas.

- Dourado!!! HuaHuaHuaHua... Roupa estranha!!!! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua!!!!!- A de cabelos cinzas se encolhe sentindo dores no estômago de tanto rir.

- Huhuhuhuhu... Acho que o ar puro está dando um efeito igual à drogas... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!- A loira se segurava para não rir, mas não agüenta.

Os Dourados ficam sem entender nada, logo as garotas desmaiam...

- Que tipo de pessoas são elas?- Pergunta Aldebaran se aproximando.

- Não sei, são estranhas e possuem armas...- Observa Shura.

- Serão inimigas?- Aioria fica em posição de ataque.

- Desmaiadas é que não irão nos atacar!- Aioros dá um cascudo no irmão.

- Seja lá quem são elas, melhor levá-las para o Santuário...- Diz Kamus.

- Kamus tem razão, vamos falar com Shion para saber o que fazer com elas...- Diz Mú.

- Wow! Tem uma pelada aqui!!!- Milo.

- Eu levo esta, melhor ficar longe de você...- Shaka pega a garota no colo.

Kamus leva a morena, Shura a loira, Aioros a ruiva e Saga a de cabelos cinzas, todas foram levadas para o Santuário.

Saga enviou um recado por cosmo para Shion, que comunicou-se com Saori que estava no Japão no momento, sentindo que os cosmos das garotas eram inofensivos, Shion ordenou que as trouxessem para o Santuário e esperassem elas acordarem para ter mais explicações, e assim os Dourados fizeram, cada um levando a garota que carregava para sua respectiva casa.

oOo

Noa abre os olhos bicolores, direito violeta e esquerdo rosa, deparando com o teto branco, virando um pouco a cabeça para cima, vê as nuvens correndo no céu azul, o cheiro floral dos lençóis brancos era muito gostoso.

- Morri? Aqui é o paraíso?- Diz a garota.

- Não morreu não, e aqui é o Santuário de Athena...- Uma voz vinda de um dos cantos do quarto faz a garota sentar na cama e observar o dono dela.

- Sou Shaka de Virgem, defensor de Athena, está segura, qual seu nome?- Pergunta o loiro.

- Noa...- Diz ainda confusa.

- As outras já acordaram, vieram te ver, mas como estava dormindo, foram comer algo na cozinha...- Diz Shaka.

Na cozinha de Virgem...

- Me recuso a comer isso!!!!- Damian fazia cara feia, seus olhos cor de âmbar olhavam para o pão com geléia em sua frente, mexia insistentemente nos fios cinzas de sua cabeça.

- Garota fresca- Resmunga Kanon.

- Coma isso...- Lain joga uma pílula para Damian que engole.

- Não é ruim...- Annya sorria colocando um pedaço de chocolate na boca, seus olhos rosas brilham, seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos em belos cachos sobre as costas.

- Isso não vai nos fazer mal?- Os olhos vermelhos de Seira olhavam desconfiados para as comidas.

- Não acho que vá fazer mal, mas teremos efeitos colaterais...- Diz Lain observando a uva em suas mãos.

- Pode nos explicar quem são e de onde vieram?- Kamus estava encostado na parede.

- O que podemos dizer... Somos humanas e viemos de um futuro distante.- Diz Lain. Os Dourados ficam olhando para elas por um tempo.

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! São doidas isso sim! Devem ter fugido do hospício!- Diz o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Efeitos colaterais? Ai minha barriga, que é isso? Estranho...- Annya se remexia na cadeira.

- Esse efeitos, terá que ir ao banheiro...- Diz Lain.

- Eu mostro...- Aioros acompanha a garota.

- Acho que é melhor mostrarmos...- Lain pega seu laptop e aperta uns códigos e um holograma sai dele.

O que os Dourados vêem é um mundo devastado, apenas poeira, um mundo escuro, sem um raio de sol. Máquinas e robôs andam pelas ruas destruídas, alguns humanos entre eles, mas esses humanos tem alguma parte mecânica no corpo. Alguns humanos estão escondidos em becos, carregam espadas e armas. Uma explosão e humanos brigam contra os robôs, muitos morrem, muitos são destruídos, as pessoas mortas e algumas capturadas são levadas para laboratórios subterrâneos e colocados em bolhas que são preenchidas por um líquido azul, assim que 100 é completo, surgem novos andróides, pessoas com parte do corpo mecânico, meros fantoches nas mãos dos robôs. O holograma acaba.

- Vocês vieram desse lugar?- Pergunta um Afrodite horrorizado. As garotas apenas assentem.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Um grito é ouvido.

- É o Shaka!- Diz Mú.

- Sua amiga deve ter atacado o Shaka!- Diz Shura.

- Não diga idiotices! É claro que foi o Shaka quem atacou! Eu atacaria...- Diz Milo com um sorriso olhando para as meninas.

- Melhor irmos ver!- Diz Saga.

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaah, outra fic da Pure-Petit? Tenho ela escrita à algum tempo, faltava postar xD

Uma fic meio do futuro, bom, as garotas vieram de um futuro muiiiito distante criado por mim xD Temos ficwriters participando, minha querida Dark-Ookami, Maia Sorovar, Margarida e Black Scorpio no Nyx, meu quarteto fantástico, que junto comigo forma o quinteto de sempre xD

Well, well, o que será que aconteceu para o Shaka dar um berro? Isso só no próximo capítulo, assim como a explicação sobre as meninas...

Jya... Pure-Petit deshita...

Merry Xmas por aqui tbm

bjnhos x3


End file.
